Preschool Days
by PhantomWolfKnight
Summary: One-shots of Naruto characters in preschool:


It was Neji Hyuuga's first day of preschool and he was no doubt nervous. He was not that good at making friends, in fact, he hasn't had a single friend. He was hoping he could make some friends at preschool, however. By the time they made it to the preschool building, Neji's stomach was turning flips. He clutched onto his father's sleeve, nervously.

His father looked down at him.

"Here we are, Neji. Now, you be a good boy and do what the teachers say, okay?"

Neji nodded exaggeratedly, fear lit in his eyes.

"Good," his dad reached down and ruffled his long hair. Neji smiled half heartedly as they entered the building.

The whole place fascinated the five year old. Colors, toys, and children filled the place and seemed to melt his fear. He stood there, wide-eyed as his father signed him in.

"Bye, Neji, be good. Love you," his father said, leaning down to kiss Neji's forehead. At the moment, Neji was not concerned about his father leaving; all he wanted to do was to go check everything out. However, Neji was not rude, so upon his father's brief farewell, Neji was able to stutter out an 'I love you' to his father as well. Once Neji's father had departed another adult came out to escort Neji to where he could play. Neji was half excited and half nervous. He was hoping to make new friends today but also, he didn't want people to hate him. Some people tend to be harsh to him because of his family name and usually that didn't bother Neji, usually. But today, today was different. He hoped and hoped his family name wouldn't cause him problems. He wanted to have at least one friend before he left preschool today. One friend would be enough. So, thus, his journey began. Neji wandered around the playroom for awhile, watching all the kids play around him. None of them seeming interesting enough to talk to or even deserve a passing glance.

"Hiya! What's your name?" an energetic voice rang through Neji's ears. He turned to face the owner. Neji blinked as he was faced with a mess of spiky blonde hair, looking down a few centimeters, Neji met the boy's bright blue eyes and friendly grin. Neji blinked again.

"Ya death?" the blonde four year old questioned, tilting his head.

"Do you mean deaf..?" Neji corrected quietly.

This statement seemed to confuse the boy.

"That's what I said, death." He nodded proudly. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Neji," Neji introduced, feeling uncertain about this blonde haired energized boy. But Neji wanted a friend and if this Naruto kid wanted to be friends then so be it.

"C'mon, Neji, let's go pay!"

"Play."

Naruto grabbed ahold of Neji's arm and dragged him across the playroom, ignoring Neji's correction.

Naruto released the Hyuuga boy upon reaching the building blocks. The blonde boy grinned and kneeled down beside some blocks, signaling for Neji to do the same. Neji followed suit, then stared at the blocks, dumbfounded.

"Build!" Naruto squealed excitedly, watching Neji out of the corner of his eyes. He pointed to the ceiling.

"Tower! High!"

Neji blinked and watched as Naruto began to stack blocks on top of one another. Just watching the four year old wore Neji out. He yawned and looked away for a moment, scanning the other children that were also playing. He spotted a young boy playing with a dog stuffed animal, a pink haired little girl giggling with a blonde haired girl, and a boy with what appeared to be sunglasses on, examining the floor. Just as he was deciding who to examine next, he was jolted out of his observations by a loud high pitched whine.

"Sasuke! That's mean!"

Neji turned his head to see what trouble had brought upon his hyper acquaintance's distress. He quickly spotted a twilight haired individual sitting a few feet from them. His eyebrows tightly knitted in confusion, holding a cone shaped block in his hand.

"How am I being mean?" the boy questioned, turning the block over in his hand. This seemed to anger young Naruto.

"You know I always put that block on the top of my tower!"

Sasuke blinked at him.

"How I am supposed to know that?"

"Cause I always use that one!"

"Hn."

"Give it back!"

Sasuke shook his head, a smirk spread clear across his face.

"Where's your name on it?"

Neji sighed at their argument and attempted to tune them out. He went back to scanning the playroom. He noticed one boy with a spiky ponytail asleep next to a chubby boy stuffing chips in his mouth. He continued to observe people until he heard the voice of an adult.

"Bye TenTen, be good!"

Neji blinked and pinpointed the sound of the voice to a retreating figure, leaving the room. Neji then looked around for the child to whom the adult must've been speaking too. That's when he saw her. She was standing in the middle of the room, hair tied up into two buns on the top of her head. Neji rose to his feet and stared at the girl. Her chocolate brown eyes instantly met his and for a moment they just stared at each other. They continued to stare until Neji brought up his hand and pointed at the young girl called TenTen. He grinned and spoke proudly, "It is your destiny to be my girlfriwend!"


End file.
